


Drabbles

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: HundarHD, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, NovaHundar, hundarnova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: Short fics set in various AUs for NovaHD, HundarHD, and HundarNova/NovaHundar





	1. Trucker AU

**Author's Note:**

> _1930s movie stars! (u can write whatever ship u like_

James knew he was on a very strict time crunch, but pulled over anyway, fearing that if he didn't, the man would walk who knows how many more miles.

"Need a lift?" James asked casually.

The man looked up at him gratefully and nodded with a shy smile.

"Thanks for stopping man. I'm Aleks."

"James."

James had never stopped for a hitchhiker before and that alone was enough to make him nervous, but the fact that he picked up someone so ridiculously attractive made his heart race and palms sweat even more.


	2. 1930s Movie Stars AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1930s movie stars! (u can write whatever ship u like_

"I hope I don"t offend you by saying this," Brett said, placing a hand on his co-stars shoulder. The gals doing Aleks' makeup promptly left as he looked back to Brett, "but it's not often we get foreigners cast as leads. How'd you manage that?"

Aleks looked away and laughed lightly. He smiled up at him. "I was born here actually."

"Oh, well then my apologies." Brett placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Allow me to make it up to you then."

He leaned forward, putting three inches between their faces. Aleks felt his eyes widen. He could feel Brett's breath on his skin. Brett smirked, and spoke lowly.

"I know this great speakeasy not far from here. Let me buy you a drink after we"re done."

Aleks swallowed. "You are aware of the law, correct?"

Brett stepped back and shrugged. "What they don"t know won"t hurt a thing," he replied nonchalantly, "so how 'bout it Aleks?"


	3. Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _novahd, they're at a con and a fan is yelling rude things at aleks_   
>  **An offensive word and phrase is present in this drabble. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable. I in no way condone that kind of language or slurs.**

James grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Hey faggot!"

The "fan" had been following them around _all_ day, yelling various expletives and slurs at Aleks and him. Aleks chose to ignore it, as James was doing, but the guy wouldn't stop.

"Aleks! Aleks! Hey gay boy!"

That was the final straw. James whipped around, eyes instantly finding the person shouting. He glared at him.

"Hey jackass! Why don't you fuck off and go harass some other asshole huh?"

The guy held up his hands in defense, clearly not expecting James to snap.

"I was just joking around! Chill out!"

"Yeah? And what makes you think you can call someone you don"t know a faggot or a gay boy?"

James stood there, waiting for an answer. The guy fidgeted but said nothing.

"That's what I thought. Now fuck off. 

He grabbed Aleks by the arm and steered them in a different direction. Once they made a decent distance from the scene they caused, Aleks sighed heavily.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't think he'd ever stop."

Aleks looped an arm around James' and leaned against him. James chuckled, placing a small kiss on top of his head.

"He would've kept going if I hadn't've yelled at him."


	4. HundarHD FakeChop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hundarhd, fake chop au, first meeting type thing?_

Aleks froze the instant he turned the corner. Five other men were waiting for him in the alley. He tried sneaking back, but bumped into one of the other three that were chasing him. One of them pushed him and he stumbled toward the other men, out of view from the street.

"You think you can pull a fast one over on us kid?"

Someone shoved him again and he fell on his hands and knees. He started to tremble, convinced he was going to either get the shit kicked out of him, or be killed. He silently hoped for death. Instead, he got a swift and forceful kick in the ribs. Aleks cried out in pain at the second blow.

"Is there a problem here fellas?"

The kicking stopped at the sound of a new voice. Aleks wanted to see who it might've been, but he stayed cowered down with his hands over his head.

"Nah. No problem here. Just move along man." One of his assaulters replied. The new guy chuckled.

"Let's see: there's eight tough looking guys in an alley, which three of you were chasing some kid, and now you're all crowded around in a circle, presumably with that kid in the middle."

All the men surrounding Aleks stiffened.

"Just mind your business 'cause I'd hate for you to end of like this scrawny fuck."

Aleks yelled as another person kicked him. If he didn"t have any broken ribs, he"d be surprised.

"Can't do that man. I'm a cop, albeit off duty and crooked. So you're either gonna let him go and scram, or you're all gonna get your asses handed to you. Your choice."

The leader of the group thought for a second, ultimately deciding to just bail. He signaled for his cronies to follow him and they did, but not before one of them kicked Aleks again. The cop tripped him as he walked past then quickly scrambled away.

Once he felt it was safe, Aleks stood slowly, grimacing when he moved too fast. The cop walked over and helped him stand upright.

"You good? You need medical assistance?"

Aleks waved him off.

"Fine. Thanks officer."

"I'm off duty. Call me Brett."

He held out his hand. Aleks looked at it then him. He grabbed it then weakly shook.

"Aleks."

"You sure you're good?"

Aleks nodded.

"Alright, well if you have any more trouble with those hoodlums, come ask for me at the station. I'll handle them after hours."


	5. NovaHD FakeChop #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Novahd and fake chop au??_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out right now."

James pressed the gun to Aleks' head, the barrel right between his eyes. Aleks looked up at him. A small smirk crept on his lips. He reached up and placed his hand over James.

"Because despite whatever fucked up shit we've done together, the shit I've done to you, and the fact I've more or less guaranteed us dying here, you still love me."

James clenched his jaw. Aleks closed his eyes at the sound of the gun being cocked.

"If this will make you feel better, then go ahead. Shoot me. It was always you though. It was always you."


	6. NovaHD FakeChop #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _FAKE CHOP, NOVAHD (whump?)_

James slowly opened his eyes. Pain shot through his shoulder. He sat up, taking extra care to not disturb any other injuries he might've had.

"So the idiot lives."

His head followed the voice, seeing Aleks walking towards him with crossed arms. There were stitches going vertically through his right brow.

"Yep, unfortunately. What happened to your eye?"

James croaked. His mouth and throat were dry. Aleks grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand that Anna left and handed it to him. James eagerly took it. He swished some of the water around before swallowing.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just peachy Aleksandr. I feel like I could run a fucking marathon."

Aleks chuckled at his friend.

"How long am I gonna be out?"

"Anna said for about two weeks, four at the most."

"Nope. That's not gonna happen."

James protested. He tried climbing off the elevated bed, but Aleks stopped him. James shot him a look, but Aleks stayed put, hand gripping his side.

"James, please," Aleks pressed his head against James', "we almost didn't make it out of there. Take the time to recover, alright? Please."

Silence fell between them, the only sound came from the traffic outside. James finally sighed and closed his eyes. He cursed himself for letting Aleks crawl under his skin.

"Fine."


	7. "I can't help falling out of love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a lot of prompts and shit on my tumblr (find me on tumblr at cow-flop) and so all you're all getting a mass posting of short one offs for novahd and hundarhd.  
> Some have songs that go with them.

[ Falling - The Civil Wars](https://youtu.be/tkxFA7nzLFg)

* * *

 

"What good is love if it"s just hurting you?"

James looked down, unable to bare seeing the hurt in Aleks' face. He hated that he was the reason he heard his heart shatter. Tiny wet spots formed on the dry dirt. Aleks was crying. James grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together.

"It's not fair of me to string you along anymore. My feelings have gone away," James' voice cracked, "I tried so hard to bring them back but,"

He trailed off, trying to hold on to his composure. James looked at him, tears flooding his own eyes. He blinked a few away as he kissed Aleks' hands.

"I can't help falling out of love with you." 


	8. "We're not lovers; we're just strangers."

[Strangers - Halsey](https://youtu.be/e3hjpNuvapQ)

* * *

 

Neither dared to speak it out loud, but their love was long gone, disappeared into another realm of existence. They only went through the motions simply because that's the life they'd come to know. Aleks cooked their breakfast, Brett thanked him with a quick kiss, some idle chit chat at the breakfast nook, Aleks would clean then Brett would leave for work and he'd do all over again at dinner.

Intimacy was nonexistent. Aleks ached for the feel of Brett's skin against his. Brett missed the love bites that once peppered his neck. Gentle touches and rough kisses were foreign to them now. The sheets didn't get tangled or pulled from the mattress anymore, unless it was time for them to be washed. Brett nor Aleks could remember the last time they they made love-- with each other at least. 

Brett and Aleks were strangers now, strangers with deep history.


	9. "I loved and I loved and I lost you."

["I loved and I loved and I lost you."](https://youtu.be/JMoBCXlk9kc)

* * *

No matter how much you give yourself to someone, they can still turn on a dime. The one you poured your heart and soul into, the one that put the stars in your sky, the one that lit your heart ablaze with passion can be the one to crush you. They can bring your entire world crashing down, leaving you feeling less than human, like you're not even real, something James never imagined to experience because of Aleksandr.

Aleks was the light of James' life, sun in the sky. He was everything and more. James loved him fiercely, and damned the person would be if they came between him and his lover. If Aleks said jump, James jumped. He was head over heels. He convinced himself that Aleks must love him the same, and Aleks did-- just not with the same ferocity.

James was the apple of Aleks' eye, ripe, gorgeous, and ready for picking. His heart swelled with joy when he saw him. His mind flooded every night with thoughts of him. The lovesick smile never left his when they were together doing whatever. Aleks loved James deeply, but secrets kill.

People and things from Aleks' past that he believed were buried came back with an aggressive vengeance. These things would tear him and James apart, and they did. Aleks feared the worst, so he cut James out-- out of his life completely. He disappeared without warning. No call, no text, no nothing. Aleks left James deserted on the land of love they built together.


	10. "Maybe you should let me go."

["Maybe you should let me go."](https://youtu.be/NrEVYQ4zQAA)

* * *

  
"This won't end well, Aleks." Brett panted, briefly stopping his onslaught of nipping Aleks' neck, "One of us will get hurt."

Aleks gripped the thin fabric of Brett's black tee and hastily started removing the shirt, knocking off Brett's pink baseball cap. Brett's tanned skin was now flush against Aleks' pale and colourful skin.

"Stop talking. I don't care about what could happen."

Aleks said breathless. Brett lifted him from the ground, his arms firmly under Aleks' rear. Aleks wrapped his legs and arms tightly around him while Brett pressed him to the wall.

"We can love each other from afar."

" _Fuck. That_. I want you _now_ and tomorrow and every day after that."


	11. “You’ll die and I can’t watch the person I love die. // You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last.”

"Aleks you can"t fucking do this!"

Brett yelled at him, furious he'd gone behind everyone's back and made his own plan. He knew Aleks was upset and angry and wanted revenge, but going in alone would ultimately cost him his life.

"I can and I will! This is my problem and mine alone! I don't want any of you involved _at all_ because I know what these fucks are capable of!"

"Aleks will you listen to yourself?! This is exactly what they want!" Brett pled.

He stepped in front of him, desperately trying to get through. "They're expecting you to be alone!"

"Why does it matter Brett!? Who cares how we get him back as long as long as he"s back?!"

Aleks tried pushing past him, but Brett yanked him back. He was just about to tell him to fuck off but Brett spoke first.

"Because you'll die and I can't watch the person I _love_ die."

His tone was serious, and Aleks heard the seriousness, but he also heard the desperate plea behind it. He looked away. Tears stung his eyes, unable to bear his own feelings for Brett. Love was a dangerous thing when you did what they do for a living.

"Aleks, please. Don't make me beg anymore."

"You say you love me. So what? You wouldn't be the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

Pain ripped through Aleks' chest. He didn't want to push Brett away, he truly didn't. He wanted nothing more than to be in his arms or tangled in his bed sheets, but that couldn't happen, at least not now.

"Fine," Brett deadpanned, "but if you fail to get James back, don't bother coming home."


	12. "I'm not a prize to be won."

"I'm not a prize to be won Brett!"

Aleks looked at Brett in disbelief. Brett, unbothered by Aleks' protest, finished adjusting his bow tie and looking himself over. He turned in his direction, but was more focused on his cufflink.

"We all have to do shit we don't want to Aleks, especially in this line of work."

Brett glanced up at him with raised brows, waiting for more buts and what ifs. Almost as if on cue, Aleks complained again.

"But Brett! This isn't fair! What if I have to _do_ things? Why can't it be Trevor, or fucking James?"

"Relax, Aleks, alright?" Brett sighed. He walked over to the hotel bed and sat, patting the spot next to him. Aleks reluctantly joined him with a sigh of his own.

"You'll be fine," Brett interlaced their fingers, "We both know James is too much of a hot head for this, and Trevor's just to awkward and shy. It has to be you."

Aleks rubbed circles into Brett"s hand w his thumb, a frown plastered on his face.

"Hey, look at me," Brett gently tucked his index finger and thumb of his free hand under Aleks' chin, "He may expect something out of you, but you don"t have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. If you don't wanna fuck him, don't."

Brett kissed him sweetly, hoping it'd calm his nerves. He watched Aleks' face for a moment. His jaw unclenched and his expression softened. Brett smiled.

"And, if you do sleep with him and hate it, you can always come find me. You know I'll do you right."

Brett chuckled as Aleks' face grew red.


	13. "Don't be scared. I'm righ here."

"Brett? Brett? Wake up."

Aleks gently shook home, hoping he would and wouldn't wake. Brett stirred but didn't come to.

"Hey Brett?"

"Hmmm... what?" He replied, not fully awake.

"I uh, had that dream again."

Aleks whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if Brett heard him-- and much to Aleks' relief, he did.

Brett wiggled up just enough so he could lean on the headboard. He held out his arms and Aleks cradled himself in his familiar, warm, and strong embrace.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here."


	14. "Who hurt you?"

Brett could barely look at Aleks. He was bloody and bruised and all around looked like hell. Brett had no doubt done some fucked up shit to people-- torture, murder, leaving them like they left Aleks' but seeing one of his own in this state was... hard to say the least.

"Aleks," he spoke softly. The man turned to face him, offering a very weak smile. "Who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

Aleks tried to scoff, but even that seemed to hurt. Brett feared he may have more than one broken rib.

"Those bastards that were supposed to be helping me."

Brett watched as a small droplet of blood peaked through between his lips. Brett carefully smeared it away with the pad of his thumb. He felt an unfamiliar pain in chest when Aleks flinched at his touch. Aleks looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. Everything just... hurts right now."

"Do you want me to get you anything? Painkillers, a rag, a doctor?"

Aleks grimaced with a smile.

"No. Not at the moment anyway. Can you just... help me to the couch and.. stay here.. with me?"

Brett nodded. He stayed behind Aleks, ready to catch him at a moment's notice for any reason.


	15. "Kiss me."

"Kiss me," Brett deadpanned. Aleks looked at him, completely bewildered by his demand, almost wishing he hadn't heard him.

"What?" Aleks asked. Brett shrugged.

"If you're so convinced there's nothing left between us, then kiss me."

Brett waited and waited, secretly hoping Aleks would listen-- hoping he'd try and salvage what remained of their failing relationship. Brett waited, eyes locked on a perplexed and stubborn Aleksandr. He tensed when Aleks stepped forward but tried to hide it. A pair of cold, clammy hands cupped his cheeks. Their eyes met for just a moment before Aleks kissed him.

It was gentle at first, almost like their first, but it grew deeper in a desperation neither one of them had everything experienced. It was passionate, loving, filled with desire, but it was also empty, drained of any deeper meaning than what they knew would be their last kiss.


	16. "nothing matters anymore."

"Aleks why are you doing this?" James whispered with tears in his eyes. A lump formed in this throat as he tried not to cry. Aleks looked at him, tears also in his eyes.

"Nothing matters anymore. We're done. We're so done."

"Aleks, give me the gun. You don't have to do this."

James reached for him, but Aleks stepped back and cocked the gun.

"We're fucked James! We're so fucked! There's no coming back from this! FakeChop is done!"

_BANG!_

_BANG!_


	17. "For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!”

"Goddammit Aleks stop!"

James grabbed Aleks' wrist and yanked him back roughly. Not even five minutes into their conversation and Aleks already tried storming off. He looked back at James with anger and disgust.

"What James?"

"For once, stop pretending you're okay! Just talk to me! Stop with this macho man, robot charade! What the fuck is going on with you?"

James pled. Aleks shook himself from James' grip.

"This life is what's wrong James! It's dangerous, fucked up, and I don't wanna do this anymore!


	18. "Please dont leave me."

Aleks watched as James finished packing his final bag. He'd offered to help, but James declined. Mishka sniffed the suitcase with a wag of her tail.

"I don't want you to go." Aleks finally said. James sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Aleks. Mishka quickly came to his side and licked his face.

"Aleks, we've been over this."

Aleks wrapped his arms around James and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me."

"Aleks, I'm just going back home. I'll be back in a week. You're acting like I'll never see you again."

James chuckled. He pat Mishka on the head then shifted so he could properly embrace his big baby of a boyfriend.


	19. "You've always got me."

Something wrong dude?" James asked setting down his lunch tray. He took the seat across from Aleks, who was sulking. He poked his "salisbury steak" with his fork and sighed.

"Jenny dumped me, said she wanted a 'man' and 'not some loser who plays games every day.'"

James nodded sympathetically. "I never liked her anyway. She was a total bitch. 

"James!" Aleks whined.

"What!?" James said with a mouth full of food. "It's true and you know it! Besides, you've always got me!" He winked at Aleks who groaned.

"You're literally the worst."


	20. "Can I kiss you?"

"See? Jenny dumping you didn't turn out so bad after all huh?" James boasted. Aleks rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It only drove me to date my best friend."

James stopped and feigned being insulted. Aleks kept walking.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend Aleksandr?"

Aleks stopped under a street light and looked back at James, who had very convincing puppy dog eyes. Aleks laughed out loud, and louder than he wanted. James jogged back to him. He crossed his arms and waited for Aleks' laughing fit to calm down.

"S-sorry. That was just... Oh man. I don't know why I busted up." He apologized, wiping away a few tears from laughing so hard. He sighed contently and stared up at James who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You okay dude?"

"Can I kiss you?" James retorted almost immediately. Aleks was taken back. He didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. He saw James tense then swallow before he made any move.

James took a step forward and leaned down just enough to be eye level with Aleks. They stared each other in the eye for a moment. The streetlight cast shadows on the boys faces, somehow making them look more attractive to the other.

Aleks closed his eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed. James took the opportunity to place a single, quick peck to his lips.


	21. "Don't forget me."

"Don't forget about me Aleks." James cupped the younger man's face, wiping away the stray tears that trailed his cheeks.

Aleks smiled at him. He grabbed one of his hands and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"How could I? I may be a thousand miles away, but I could never forget you."


	22. "Don't cry."

James hated funerals, much like everyone. Sad tears, long monologues from the preacher, empty gestures to family of the deceased who you have seen in literal decades-- they sucked. This funeral, however, was different. It ate away at him, left him feeling hopeless, lost, angry, hurt... He would've preferred having and closed casket, but he couldn't bare the thought of the hospital being the last time he'd ever see Aleks.

There in that casket, James' life and heart laid. His greatest moments, and his most upsetting moments, all somehow tied to Aleksandr. When he died, James felt the best part of him die too. He cried for hours that night, and the night after that, and the night after that and so on and so forth. A new wave of tears started to flood his eyes, but James refused to let them fall.

"Don't cry, dammit. Don't you fucking cry. Aleks wouldn't want you to cry." He mumbled to himself over and over, but to no avail. The more he convinced himself to not cry, the more he cried.

He sobbed, yelling out in pure agony and grief, "Why did you have to die? Why, why, why?"


	23. "Whats cookin' good lookin'?"

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" James snickered. The tomato-faced man glared at him as he walked into their home.

"Shut. Up." Aleks spat.

"You know they make sunscreen for a reason right?" The shit eating grin James gave him pissed him off more than forgetting sunscreen.

"I fucking hate you so goddamn much."


	24. "Fine."

"That's all you have to say? 'Fine'? I pour my heart out to you, and all you can fucking say is 'fine'?!"

James yelled. His body shook from anger. He could feel the last of his heart breaking, realizing he should've listened to everyone who told him not to mix business with pleasure.

Aleks stared blankly at him, clearly disinterested in whatever James had to say.

"What do you want me to say? You did this to yourself James."

The pain in James' chest was now real. It felt like his heart was actually splitting in two. He straightened his posture because the last thing he wanted or needed was for Aleks to see the damage he'd done.


	25. "Can I touch you?"

Aleks laid breathless. James hovered above him, smothering his neck in kisses and tiny bruises. He firmly gripped Aleks' hip while Aleks tangled his fingers in James' curls. Aleks gently pulled the curls, making James' eyes flutter shut with an aroused sigh. He pressed their foreheads together and placed feather light kisses on his lips.

"Can I touch you?" James whispered.

Aleks nodded slowly then let out a breath as James ran his palm over his bare stomach. His hand traveled lower, stopping at the waistband of his track pants. He slipped four fingers inside then slowly pulled the pants down, his hand grazing Aleks' erection. James felt Aleks tense up. He looked up at him and smirked.

"Aleks," James spoke, his voice soft and low, "look at me."

Aleks obeyed. They're eyes met, both warm and loving gazes. James smiled and Aleks mirrored it, both clearly and mutually head over heels in love.


	26. "You make me so happy."

"You make me so happy," Aleks said as James finished tucking him in. James chuckled, amused by Aleks' inebriated state.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll come check on you in a bit, alright?" James tousled his short blond hair. Aleks smiled lovingly at him. James bent down and kissed him gently.


	27. "I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend!"

James didn't drink often, save for special occasions, particularly rough days, or just in the mood for a drink. He knew how to handle his alcohol though-- knew his limits, knew how much and what to drink to get shit faced, knew how much and what to drink to have a good time.

Tonight had been one of the reason he's been drinking: Aleks' birthday. James didn't plan on going out that night but he did it for his best friend. They'd bar hopped pretty much all night  with Brett, Lindsey, and a group of their friends, ultimately deciding to leave together back to Aleks' place.

James was about three shots away from being too drunk-- not close to shit faced but he knew he definitely drank too much. He was thankful Aleks wanted to call it quits as well, or so he thought. When they arrived back at his apartment in his "gated community", he broke out a half full bottle of Jack. "It's the after party," he said with a lazy, drunken smile. James felt his stomach twist and contort, but took a swig from the bottle anyway.

Time seemed to by quick as they finished the bottle and played various video games they'd played together in the past. Their skills were severely lacking due to their drunkenness, but they still laughed together and impishly pestered one another. Just like old times, James thought with a fond smile. He hadn't realized it until just now, however. All the fondness he had, the warm feeling in his body not caused by the whiskey, was love-- but not a platonic love, no.

James Wilson had fallen in love with Aleksandr Marchant somewhere down the road. The realization hit him like a freight train going a million miles a minutes. His mood suddenly changed. His happy and cheerful expression was traded for panic and dread. Aleks caught the shift. He looked at him quizzically.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to puke."

James would've preferred that, to be honest. His mouth went dry.

"I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend!"

He thought to himself-- at least thought it was to himself. He didn't realize he'd actually said it out loud, in the open, in front of Aleks, his best friend. They'd both sobered just enough to feel the awkwardness James accidentally created.


	28. "Breaking up was our best choice... right?"

Aleks laid all curled up to Brett, his arms tightly wrapped around him while Brett was propped up against the headboard, tracing lazy circles on Aleks' shoulder. Not typical behavior for two men who deemed themselves "fuck buddies". Aleks stared blankly at the wall, lost in thoughts of Brett what they used to be. He missed him dearly in the most intimate ways, but he couldn't tell him. Brett had told him he didn't want anything serious, so they broke up, flushed their feelings down the drain, and fucked from time to time– though time to time was more frequent than either would admit.

"Hey Aleks?" Brett asked, bringing Aleks out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Breaking up was our best choice...," Brett shifted so he could look Aleks in the eyes, "right?"

Aleks looked him in the eye, fearful of telling him the truth, that he thought it was the worst thing either of them had down, but also fearful of lying to him, going along with this charade for who knows how much longer. He searched for any glimmer of hope that Brett wanted the truth, but couldn't find an ounce.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, quickly looking away, "why do you ask?"

Brett shifted again, this time sinking back down into the mattress. He pulled Aleks' naked body flush against his own, embracing him tightly, like he was afraid he'd float away if he let go. Aleks closed his eyes to prevent as many tear falls as possible. Brett kissed his shoulder lightly and whispered in his ear so quietly, Aleks couldn't make out what he said.

"Because I miss loving you in the open."


	29. "Just because I don’t show or say that it hurt, doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings."

"I'm alive Aleks! What the problem?!"   
James held the ice pack on his head, his migraine getting worse by the second thanks to Aleks' constant concern.

"The problem is you have to stop being so fucking reckless! You can't keep playing the hero all the time!"   
James closed eyes his and sighed. He was done with this conversation before it even started.

"Aleks, the last thing I need right now is a goddamn lecture from you. You're the fucking definition of reckless. Just shut your fucking mouth for once, alright?"

Aleks stood rigidly. James felt he struck a nerve, but didn't care. He'd say anything just to get him to leave. Aleks leaned on the counter James was sat on and got in his face.

"Just because I don't show or say that it hurt, doesn't mean I don't have any feelings. Have a a good night, asshole."

Aleks stormed away, slamming the door as he left. James flinched at the sound. He felt worse now than he did just mere moments ago.


	30. "I deserve an explanation. I deserve an acceptable reason."  //  "You can hate me, you can dislike me, but how can you cheat on me?"

"You can hate me, you can dislike me, but how can you cheat on me?"

Brett looked at Aleks in disgust. An empty, heavy pit formed in his gut. He knew pain, he knew heart break-- he wasn't a stranger to it. He knew it quite well, but no amount of experience or preparation was ever enough. It always hurt like hell.

"I deserve an explanation. I deserve and acceptable reason."

Aleks stared at Brett, not an ounce of regret or care evident in his demeanor. He looked him up and down.

"You know why Brett?" Aleks smirked, "Because I could. How's that for a reason?"


	31. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ur not, u should follow me in tumblr bc I do writing prompts pretty often. 
> 
> Find me at cow-flop!!!!!!!!!

Aleks watched with excitement as James splattered a wall with some poor sap's brains. Nothing but pure rage seethed and coursed through James' veins. Sell outs and betrayal topped James' Shit You Don't Do list. Usually he'd make the betrayer or sell out beg for more mercy or bring them to the brink of insanity, but when he was this furious, he couldn't be bothered by playing mind games.

"Hope you enjoy your life in hell, you fucking prick," James spat, figuratively and literally. He shot the already dead body one more time, just for good measure. He turned, wiping the blood from his gun on his pants, and glanced up at Aleks.

"You're so fucking hot when your mad."

Aleks jogged over to him and threw himself at him. James chuckled and dropped the gun so he could grab Aleks' face and kiss him. Aleks tugged at James' hair, trying to free it from it's bun. Once the curls were free, he tangled his fingers in it and pulled. James groaned and broke the kiss to look at Aleks with a mischievous smile.

"Then I must look like a fucking God because I'm livid."


	32. “Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?"

James watched the craziness of the city safely pass in the taxi. He and Aleks both looked like hell after damn near losing their lives. Blood, sweat, dirt, and dust littered their white suits. James had dried blood in his hair line. Aleks had a fat lip that paired nicely with his swollen black eye. Blood also stained his platinum hair. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since getting in the car. James went straight to the window and Aleks leaned on him as best he could.

"Aleks," James spoke softly, mostly so he wouldn't disturb the taxi driver any further, "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now? We almost bit the dust back there and--"

He was abruptly cut off by a familiar pair of lips-- albeit one being fucked up-- against his own. Whatever tension they had built up quickly melted away into the fucked up security and safeness they had in one another.


	33. “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything."

"I-I don't know what to say," Brett stared at Aleks, completely shocked.

“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything," Aleks pled. This wasn't the reaction he expected. He hoped for excitement.

"Sure," Brett deadpanned with a shrug, "Why not?"

"Really?"

Brett nodded with a smile. Aleks jumped up and threw his arms around him, nearly tossing the small velvet off in the distance. Brett laughed as Aleks covered his face with kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleks proposed:,) how cute


	34. "Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a high school au.

Aleks woke up to tapping on his window. He squinted at the clock sitting on his nightstand. 1:13 AM, it read. He grumbled then peeked at his window with one eye open. James was crouched down a somber expression on his face. Aleks huffed, throwing off his blanket and getting up to let his friend in.

"What are doing here?" Aleks whispered angrily. He stepped to the side so James could crawl through the window. He sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. His shoulders heaved as he tried to hide his crying.

"Are you.. are you crying?"

Aleks joined him on the floor and put an arm around him.

"James, please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry," he spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

James looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and red, like he'd been crying for a while. Seeing his friend so upset pulled at his heart.

"We're moving."

 


	35. "Walk out that door and we're through."

"Take one more step! I dare you!" Aleks choked. Tears streamed from his eye, but he didn't bother to wipe them.

"Walk out that door, and we're through," he threatened. It was an empty threat, but he had to challenge Brett-- had to say something to get him to stay.

Brett scoffed. He turned to look at Aleks, not caring for his feeble pleas.

"Us or Fakechop?"


	36. "We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

James stared at Aleks incredulously, completely flabbergasted at his audacity. He stood stunned with his hands and arms handing loosely at his sides. Aleks was completely unbothered, just continued to work out some kinks for the next heist.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's not like we're an item."

The words fella from his lips with ease, almost seeming rehearsed. James wanted to believe it was just a front, the faint twitch of the corners of his mouth led him to think otherwise. He grew angry.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it," James seethed, but got nothing more than a distracted hum in response. 


	37. "I think I'm in love with you and that scares the crap out of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its implied fakechop.

“You’ve been avoiding me for three days now,” Brett shut the door behind him. Aleks awkwardly stepped out of the way so Brett could shut the other door to his office, “Are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Brett crossed his arms. Aleks avoided his eyes, looking everywhere but at him. Brett walked over to Aleks and stood right in front of him, giving him no choice but to look at him.

“Aleks, talk to me.”

Aleks closed his eyes, hating the gentleness of Brett voice. He sighed then bit the bullet, meeting his eyes for the first time in days.

“I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me," his voice quieter than a whisper. Aleks looked away again, only for Brett to to bring his attention back to him. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why does it scare you?” He asked. Aleks scoffed.

“Look around Brett! This life isn’t made for love and happiness! We won’t get a white picket fence and happy ending!”

“I disagree,” Brett retorted, placing his hands on Aleks’ shoulder. Aleks rolled his eyes and shook his head, “But we can stop this, right here, right now, if that’s what you want.”

Aleks stamped his foot. “I don’t know what I want.”

Brett licked his lips then nodded.   
“Okay, well, then how about we… distance ourselves until you figure it out?”

Aleks searched Brett’s face, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for. Maybe space is what he needed. He nodded in agreement then said “Okay.”


	38. "Why are you so jealous?"

“Why are you so jealous?” Aleks questioned, pulling James back to him.   
James glared at him and shook Aleks off.

“You don’t see the he looks at you, Aleks. And you don’t see the way you look at him.”

Aleks rubbed his face.

“What does that even mean?” He whined.

James got in his face, ready to yell because of his negligence– but he stopped. Though he may have been angry and hurt, fighting would only make it worse. Instead, he softened his expression and took a step back. He looked over Aleks, remembering the person he fell in love with– the person who used to love him.

“He looks at you the way I do. You look at him,” James trailed off, still staring at Aleks, who now seemed to pick up what he was saying.

“You look at him, the way you used to look at me.”


	39. "Don't lie to me."

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Brett exclaimed. Aleks froze in his tracks, finger placed on the nozzle of red spray paint. He slowly looked back him, trying to hide the smile forming on his lips.

  
“Nothing! Nothing at all!”

  
Brett furrowed his brows in a scowl, pointing accusingly at him.

  
“Don’t lie to me, Aleks. What the fuck are you doing with spray paint?”

  
Brett took a sharp inhale as Aleks began shaking the can. Aleks gave him a shirt eating grin.

  
“I think your office needs more redecorating.”


	40. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Aleks cowered in the corner of the dark alley, completely and utterly terrified of what he just witnessed. His (failed) attacker laid lifeless on the cement. The body was an eerie, pale gray in colour. Blood stained his neck around the four dime sized holes. Aleks looked between the corpse and James, who’s mouth was covered in blood. James took a cautious step forward. Aleks pushed himself closer against the brick corner.

“Aleks,” James said calmly, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Fucking bullshit!” Aleks spat. “I just fucking watched you kill a man James! With your fucking teeth! How could you not tell me?!”

With every step James took toward him, Aleks pressed closer and closer to corner, trying to blend into it. Now James was staring him in the eyes– well, his closed eyes. Aleks was too scared to look back at James.

“If you’re gonna kill me, I’d rather you just do it now.”

James frowned, visibly hurt by Aleks’ words.

“Aleks, why on earth would I kill you? I love–”

“Don’t!” Aleks interrupted, “Don’t you dare say that! If you loved or cared for me at all, you would’ve told me!”


	41. "Please don't be mad at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Forget to post this w when I post the other two dtabbles.

“Hey Brett?”

Aleks knocked on the bathroom door before stepping in, not caring if Brett was decent. The room felt humid and sticky. Brett looked at Aleks through his reflection on the mirror.

“What Aleks?”

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

Brett straightened his posture and furrowed his brows.

“What did you do?”

“I ate all the Halloween candy.”


	42. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

The night finally began to wind down. The warehouse was an absolute wreck. Confetti, streamers, glitter, and spilled booze littered the space. Brett dreaded the cleanup that would inevitably need to be done, but that was for later. Right now, he was more concerned with getting a very drunk and asleep Aleksandr back to his home. He didn’t want to wake him, but a bed would certainly be more comfortable than a couch. 

Brett stood and stretched, his back made a satisfied popping sound, and stared at Aleks, who was all curled up. Brett smiled at him then squatted so he could poke Aleks’ cheek. 

“Hey Aleks,” Brett said softly, “it’s time to go.” 

Aleks stirred, scrunching his face. 

“C’mon sleeping beauty. Mishka and Celia are probably wondering where you are.”

One eye opened at the mention of his pets, then closed again as he stretched. 

“Carry me?” 

Brett looked at Aleks amused. 

“Really?” 

Aleks nodded, quickly feeling sleep take over once more. Brett chuckled, shaking his head as he scooped Aleks up into a bridal carry. Aleks wrapped his arms around Brett’s neck— to the best of his ability anyway— and nuzzled into it. Aleks felt warm against him. 

Brett struggled some maneuvering around all the equipment by the couch, but he managed to get out without stumbling too much. As he made his way to his office door, James spotted them. He tried to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. 

“Need some help with that Brett?” James joked. 

Brett shook his head. “It’s not that heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” 

James laughed and waved goodbye Brett and Aleks. 

Getting Aleks out of the office was no biggy, but getting him into Brett’s car— well, that was a different story. Aleks refused to let go, complaining that he was simply “too tired to stand”. Brett did manage to get the back door open, though, despite Aleks’ unbelievable clinginess and inability to do anything. 

“Hey Brett?” Aleks sheepishly said. 

“Hm?” Brett hummed as he finishing buckling Aleks. 

He looked up just in time for Aleks to quickly peck his lips.

“Happy New Year.” 

Brett looked at him in shock, finding himself at a loss for words. Aleks suddenly felt embarrassed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Not knowing what else to do, Brett responded in kind. His kiss was soft and gentle, lingering just enough to leave them both breathless as Brett pulled away. 

“Happy New Year Aleks.”


	43. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

Brett grumbled, stirring awake at the sound of his phone vibrating. The first night in weeks he’s gotten to bed at a decent hour, and he’s being woke up. Who ever it was was about to get an earful. Brett blindly felt around for the noisy device, grabbed it, looked who was calling, and groaned. For half a second, he debated on letting it go to voice mail, but ultimately and reluctantly answered.

“What the fuck do you need Aleks? Do you have any idea what time it is?” He spat, hoping his annoyed tone was well received.

“Sorry. I know it’s late, but..”

Aleks’ voice trailed off. Brett swore he heard him sniffle.

“Are you okay? Have you been crying?”

He didn’t answer for a bit. Silence filled both lines, but eventually Aleks spoke again.

“They’re shipping me off.”

Brett felt his heart break, the pieces falling deep into the dark pits of his stomach. He was losing the best part of not only his life, but himself.

“You’re kidding…” Brett said in utter disbelief.

“I wish I was,” Aleks managed to choke out, “C-could you come—“

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”


	44. “I can’t sleep. Can I sleep here?”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Brett grumbled, forcefully trying to ignore the knocks at the door. It was too late for any sane visitor or housekeeping. He didn’t order room service and he damn sure didn’t meet anyone at one of the many clubs he and Aleks visited— not this time anyway. So, he chalked it up to just some dumb teenagers or drunken asshole going around and knocking on every hotel room door on his floor. Eventually they’d move on, right? 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“H-hey Brett?” 

The voice was soft, barely audible. Brett knew who it was despite the calling if his name being quiet and muffled. Though he knew who it was, he still debated on whether or not to answer. It’d been a shitty day for them both. Vegas didn’t exactly welcome them with the open arms they were expecting. Brett just wanted to sleep and be alone, but clearly his friend— or whatever he was to Brett— needed something. Tossing the blanket aside, Brett got out of bed and answered the door. 

“What Aleks?” Brett said annoyed, trying to ignore the chill spreading through his body. Maybe he should’ve grabbed that robe…

Aleks let his eyes wander Brett’s boxer clad body for a moment. He felt Brett’s eye roll more so than saw it. 

“Did you just come here to stare at me in my underwear or did you need something?” 

Aleks blinked. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah. I can’t sleep. C-can I sleep here?”

“There’s only one bed.” 

Brett saw Aleks’ face fall for a second before he regained his composure. Something was up, Brett could tell, but he wasn’t going to push. Aleks hates it when people pry. Instead, he crossed his arms and tossed his head toward his room. 

“C’mon. We’ll share.”


	45. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

Aleks grabbed Brett’s face and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Gotta make it look and feel believable, right? He wasted no time slipping his tongue between Brett’s teeth. Brett moaned— voluntarily or not he wasn’t sure— and Aleks pressed himself closer. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this before. Brett moved his hands down to Aleks’ thighs and gripped them tightly. Aleks scooted higher in his lap. He could feel all the eyes on him and Brett, and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips.  

“We’re giving quite the show,” Aleks said breathlessly against Brett’s lips, “and you said this wouldn’t work..” 

“Shut up,” Brett growled before pulling Aleks back into another kiss.


	46. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

It was just him, James, and Jakob left at the office. The day had been super long and tiring. Everything that could go wrong, did, and all Aleks wanted to do was sleep. He couldn’t though, because he had to help James and Jakob figure out whatever the fuck happened to their footage today. His head was killing him and the brightness of the computer screen didn’t help. Aleks groaned and rubbed his eyes, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by James.  

“You okay, dude?” 

Aleks tried waving away his concern, “Yeah, just a headache”, but James wasn’t having it.   
He placed a hand on the small of his back.  

“You can leave if you want. I’m more than capable of staying back to help.”  

Aleks was about to protest, but decided against it. He really should go home.  

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

Out of habit, James cranes his neck, waiting for his goodbye kiss. Aleks happily obliged, giving his cheek a few short pecks.  

“Gross. Get a room,” Jakob mumbled.  

“Technically we are in a room so..” James pointed out. Aleks chuckled before saying goodbye to James and Jakob.  

His job may be stressful sometimes, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	47. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

“Aleksandr, goddammit stop!”  

James was starting to become increasingly more and more irritated with Aleks. The fuck kept fucking him up with all his damned kisses. James needed to be focused or he’d end up throwing the knife right at Trevor chest, and then they’d be down a man— an irreplaceable man at that! Sure, James told him to cause distractions, but Aleks’ damn lips all over his face and head and neck and back and arms was _not_ what he meant.  

“You asked me to do this,” Aleks said in between kisses. He knew he was pissing James off, and he knew he’d pay for it later, but for now, it was fun. 

“No I didn’t, you fuck!”  

James’ breath hitched as Aleks kissed him again on the base of his neck.  

“Dude, Aleks c’mon. James could actually me dude.”  

Aleks moves his lips to James ear, and James, extremely frustrated, threw the knife dangerously close to Trevor’s head. He grabbed another and yanked Aleks to him so they were face to face. Aleks smiled a shit eating grin at him.  

“Trevor, switch with Aleks.”  

Trevor wasted no time bolting and Aleks wasted no time going from happy to terrified. James shoved him forward.  

“Let’s see how fuckin funny you are now.”


	48. “I’m going to hurt you slowly, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

Had it been any other situation, Aleks wouldn’t have minded the hands around his throat. He’d be happy to be at Brett’s mercy, begging breathlessly for him to tighten his grip— but this wasn’t intimate. This wasn’t something Aleks enjoyed. Aleks was afraid for his life. He clawed desperately at Brett’s hands, trying to relieve some of the superhuman grip.  

Brett was completely out of his mind, fully intent on killing him. He snarled and growled like a feral animal. His face contorted in a rage Aleks had never seen in anyone before. His breaths were shallow and ragged. God, if it had been any other situation, Aleks would be so turned on.  

“I’m going to hurt you slowly,” Brett growled venomously, the tone sending a terrified shiver through Aleks, “and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”


	49. "Are you hitting on me?"

“Are you hitting on me?” Brett said nonchalantly, unboxing all the pots Aleks bought him.

“Pffft, no. What?” Aleks replied in typical Aleks fashion.

Brett gave him the “Are you serious?” look and chuckled. Okay.. so maybe Aleks was trying to hit on him, and maybe he paid more attention to what Brett said than he’d like to admit.

“This is basically a marriage proposal, dude,” Brett joked, “You’re providing my babies with homes.”

Aleks watched Brett pull out the assortment of pots. It was endearing that he cared for them so much. A big, muscular, intimidating guy like him, taking care of he wasn’t sure how many succulents— it was was quite the sight. Seeing Brett so happy and excited about them made Aleks even more glad about his choice to get the pots for him.


	50. “Where did all these puppies come from?”

Brett trudged to the warehouse door and reluctantly opened it. His already sour mood increased even more when he stepped inside. It smelled weird, not gross really, but… weird. He wrinkled his nose. There was also a lot of noise. Instead of going straight to his office, Brett walked past the bathroom in the lobby and into the kitchen area. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Wh-where did all these puppies come from?” He asked confused.  

Aleks froze, dog toy hanging just out of a small black puppy’s grasp. He looked up at Brett, expecting him to be angry. Instead, it seemed like he was holding back pure excitement and happiness.  

“I uh, thought it’d be nice if we all relaxed and uh, just chill, ya know?”  

A little scruffy and wiry brown puppy scampered towards Brett. It sniffed his shoe and waggled its whole body. It growled and barked at him. Brett watched as it ran circles around him. He smiled down at the little thing and crouched so he could pet it. The puppy licked one of his fingers, then sniffed his shoe again, and then proceeded to pee on it.   
Brett’s smile fell. He looked up at Aleks who was trying to bite back his own smile and laugh.  

“They uh.. they’re not potty trained yet.”


	51. “You’d be a great dad.”

Aleks liked kids and he was great with them, but the thought of having one of his own low key terrified him. It was completely different than taking care of a dog and he wasn’t sure if was ready to be a father. He and Brett had talked about adopting for quite some time. Brett wanted to adopt a child, while Aleks wanted to adopt a teen. He felt there would be less of a chance of him screwing up with an older kid. Aleks talked some to Brett about his concerns, but never expressed how much it actually scared him— until Brett started looking at adoption agencies.

There was as a know the size of a softball in his stomach. He felt ill with nerves, his heart raced, and his hands were sweaty. Aleks tapped on the door frame, letting Brett know he was there. Brett smiled up at him from the computer.  

“Hey!” Brett spoke happily.

“C-can I talk to you for a sec?” Aleks asked meekly.

Brett gestured for him to come in, a concerned expression on his face. Aleks propped himself against the desk and crossed his arms. Brett wheeled himself in front of him.

“What’s up? Everything okay?” He asked, placing his hands on Aleks’ knees.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine, I just.. wanted to talk about this kid thing again.”

“Yeah, of course. What about it?”

Aleks looked Brett in the eyes, momentarily forgetting why he was here. He looked down at his hands, grabbing them both, then looked back at Brett. 

“I just… really don’t think I’m ready for a kid yet, or if I ever will be.” 

The words were out. Now Aleks had to brace himself for whatever Brett would say. 

He didn’t say anything for a few moments, just letting the weight of the words soak in. Brett squeezed Aleks’ hands comfortingly.  

“Okay. That’s fine,” Brett replied, taking a second to choose his next words, “Have I been pressuring you?”

Aleks bit his lip and nodded. “A little.” 

Brett sighed, pursing his lips together. He tugged on Aleks’ hands, prompting him to stand up then sat in his lap. Brett placed a light kiss between his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Aleks leaned back, putting their bodies flush together. 

“It’s okay.”  

“No, it’s not. I ignored your concerns,” Brett wrapped his arms around Aleks, hugging him tightly, “It’s okay if you’re not ready. I can wait. There’s no rush. If you’re not ever ready, that’s fine too.”  

Aleks turned his head and smiled at Brett. He smiled back, then kissed him softly on the lips. 

“If it means anything, I think you’d be a great dad.”


	52. “Stop ignoring me...”

It was bound to happen at some point. Aleks plays with fire too much for there to not be an actual fire. In hindsight, he should’ve realized that lighting up the packaging paper right next to the couch was a dumb idea. It’s not like Aleks actually expected the couch to catch fire, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind if he was honest. He just wanted a wacky and zany bit with fire— not a damaged set.

The fire was out now though, thankfully. Aleks’ coworkers and intern scrambled about the warehouse, trying to figure what to do next and trying to calm their nerves. James sat on the table that was out, visibly upset and unnerved. He’d been the most angry about it and rightfully so. He bought the damn couch and it cost him a pretty penny. Now it was even more ruined than before.

Along with the couch, Aleks also burned James’ Amazon gift. It was a keepsake, something for them to look back in years later. The gift was supposed to make a mold of their hands holding the others. It was a sweet thought and Aleks truly felt bad for the gift getting caught in the crossfire.

“James,” Aleks said, hoping to get James’ attention.

But, James ignored him, pulling out his phone to busy himself. Aleks frowned.

“James,” he said again, a little more softly, but was still ignored.

Aleks sighed and walked over to James. He stepped in front of him, placing his hands on James’ thighs. James looked at them briefly, then went back to his phone.

“C’mon man, stop ignoring me...” Aleks whined. James glared up at him. If looks could kill…

Aleks felt the anger in his stare.

“Look,” he said, squeezing his thighs, “I’m sorry. I’ll buy another one of those things and we can do it when it comes in, okay?”

James said nothing, only softened his expression. Aleks relaxed. He leaned forward and kissed the top of James’ curls.

“Okay,” James replied with a faint smile. 


	53. “Real smooth, tripping over the air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A continuation of Car Keys and Train Tracks, “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”, and Misfits.** _

Aleks and Brett severely misjudged the distance from LA to Las Vegas. It was four in the morning when they arrived and were utterly exhausted. They both contemplated waiting until the morning to get hitched, but both feared the other would get cold feet if they waited. They did make a brief stop for some burgers, which also allowed them to look for a cheap chapel— and boy was it cheap.  

It was as Vegas and trashy as it could get. Red carpet in the main hall with gold out chairs, gaudy hearts covered in fake flowers. It smelled old and musty, and to top it all off, the wedding officiant they were assigned just so happened to be a part time Elvis impersonator.  

This certainly wasn’t the wedding Aleks had envisioned for himself, but then again, Brett also wasn’t the type of person he saw in those fantasies either. He loved Brett though, head over heels, head to toe, inside and out.  

“Number 15!” 

Aleks looked at Brett with a nervous smile.  

“That’s us!”  

Brett stood, offering his hand to Aleks.  

“Well what are we sitting here for? Let’s get married!”  

Aleks intertwined their fingers, following a step behind Brett. His heart was beating a mile a minute, partly from nerves and partly from excitement. He was about to get married! To his high school sweetheart no less! And definitely against his parents wishes! This peaked the mountain of teenage rebellion by miles!  

Aleks, lost in his thoughts, stumbled into Brett. His face flushed. Brett turned to look at him, smirk on his face.  

“Real smooth, tripping over air.” He teased with a wink.  

“Shut up.” Aleks mumbled.  

“Just think: I get to tease you for the rest of our lives!”


	54. “Fuck off. I mean it.”

  
James stared at the white walls of the office. His eyes hurt from crying, his nose was all stuffed up and his breaths were shaky. He felt.. useless, which in his current state, he was. What good's a sniper if his arm is broken—badly at that. It'd be a miracle if he wouldn't need surgery.  

None of the crew blamed him for getting hurt—well, James blamed himself of course. Hand to hand combat wasn't one of his many strong suits, but in the moment, he didn't have a choice. It was either fight or be killed. Right now, James preferred the latter. Two years as an established group, and they were down three people already. Aron took the fall for them and would be spending the rest of his life in prison, Anna couldn't take it anymore, and Joe... No one liked to talk or think about what happened. 

Everything felt like it was falling apart, and now James had to go and get himself fucked up. He'd be out for so long, that he might've well as been the next person to leave. A new wave of self pity washed over him, and he cursed himself for being so weak. 

"James?" A voice called from outside the office. 

"Go away," James responded, "Just leave me be."

James threw his good arm over his eyes as the person walked in. 

"H-How are you feeling?"

"Just fuckin' peachy, Aleksandr." James said dryly, voice raspy from crying. 

"Can I ge—"

"Aleks, fuck off. I mean it."

"But I—"

"FUCK. OFF," James snapped, "I want to be left the fuck alone." 

"O-Okay." Aleks replied meekly, "We're all here if—"

"I SAID LEAVE!"  

Aleks listened that time, swiftly exiting the room. James bit his lip to keep from crying, yet again, for the fifth time today.


	55. “Fight me you attractive stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This is like way pre-fakechop.** _

Maybe flying out by himself to Colorado was a bad idea. Maybe getting drunk was an even worse idea. Either way Aleks flipped, he was in a bad situation. Surrounded by people he didn’t know, taking every drink handed to him without question. Sure he was here on “business related terms”, but was shady gang shit really business? Not to your average person, but it’s how Aleks made his living back home in Massachusetts. If tonight went well, he could soon call Colorado his home.

“‘Ey yo Immortal! Come here!” Sly, who’s actual name is Eddie, called. Aleks squinted, looking for his friend.

Eddie is the only real friend that knew about Aleks’.. occupation, mainly because it’s something they shared. They’d met on some online game a few years back. Eddie had been trolling and making Aleks furious, but they somehow formed a friendship over it. Eddie was the whole reason he came out here.

Things started to go south in Eddie’s old crew. They started losing money, a lot of member got caught, some deported— all around just terrible things. Eddie hadn’t been in too deep, he could’ve turned away from that life, but instead, he got in contact with a different crew he did business with before, and low and behold, they need a new member— much like right now really.

“Yo, wassup Sly?” Aleks slurred with a heavily drunken smile. He slid his arm over Eddie’s shoulder, giving his friend a sideways hug.

“I wanted to introduce you to somebody,” Eddie said with a grin of his own, “Immortal, this is Nova. Nova, Immortal.”

Eddie gestured to the man standing in front of them. Aleks’ eyes followed the movement. He was roughly about his height, maybe and inch or two taller. He was a bigger set fellow, thought it could just be his baggy clothes. The lighting wasn’t great, but Aleks could make out chubby cheeks and dimples paired with dark brown eyes. The man was... very cute Aleks decided. Not the usual type of man he liked, but Aleks wasn’t complaining by any means.

“Nice to meet you,” Nova said, sticking out his hand.

Aleks stared at it, but grabbed it and shook while word vomiting everywhere.

“Fight me you attractive stranger.”

Eddie busted into giggles. Nova stopped mid shake and stared wide eyed in confusion at Aleks.

“Excuse me?”

Aleks couldn’t tell if he sounded offended or not.

“I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or fuck you, so I figured fighting you would be the best option.”

Eddie doubled over in laughter as Nova’s hand collided with Aleks’ jaw. 


	56. “This is why I fell in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This is.... wow lmao. It ain’t cutesy at all.** _

Aleks struggled to breathe. The grip on his neck would no doubt leave bruises. He clawed at the hands, desperately trying to relieve at least a little pressure. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head and he was sure his face was turning purple. He knew, or at least hoped, someone noticed his sudden disappearance. There was a commotion at all, but a key negotiator and pivotal part of the deal doesn’t go unnoticed. Aleks just hoped someone finds before the life got choked out of him.

Almost immediately after that thought, the grip around Aleks’ neck was gone. A knife was plunged into the back of his attackers neck, all the way to the front. The blade twisted, making a huge gash, then was forcefully yanked back. The man collapsed, grasping at the gaping wound. Blood sputtered from his neck and pooled in his mouth.

Aleks stood, almost coughing up both his lungs, and watched while the life drained from the man. He glanced over to his savior, who looked utterly disgusted by the dying man.

“What a fucking idiot,” he said, “you good Aleks?”

Aleks rubbed at his neck and nodded.

“Am now,” Aleks rasped, “Th-thanks James.”

James winked and smirked.

“Of course, babe! Now, do we leave this bastard here and let him choke on his own blood, or do we do him the courtesy of a quick death?”

Aleks thought for a moment, deciding the man didn’t deserve his mercy.

“Leave him,” he croaked, “he doesn’t deserve an easy death.”

James hummed in agreement. He looked at the knife in his hand, then bent down to wipe it clean on the man’s pants. He reached out for Aleks’ hand, pulling him close for a kiss. Aleks smiled.

“This is why I fell in love with you,” he confessed, “you’re so thoughtful, letting me decide how someone’s death.”


	57. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Inhavent wrote anything smutty in a while.** _

James splayed his fingers over Aleks’ throat the touch light and warm. His kisses were gentle, lingering at the top of his collar bone. His touches were slow and steady and methodical. James wanted to take his time. He wanted to tease Aleks until he couldn’t take anymore, until he begged.

He moved his hand from Aleks’ throat, trailing it down his bare torso to the hem of his track pants. Aleks tensed as James massaged his abdomen. He smiled against his neck, then moved his kisses to Aleks’ jaw. James slid his hand further down, stopping at Aleks’ erection. Aleks sighed meekly.

James began palming him, applying pressure then backing off every time Aleks made a sound. Aleks quickly caught on to the game and stayed quiet. James kept going with the same rhythm. He could tell Aleks was getting more and more restless, more and more aroused, closer and closer with every touch, but he wouldn’t let himself beg— at least not yet.

James playfully nipped Aleks when he heard and felt his breath hitch. His body tensed again. His head lulled back as a long sigh left his lips. James felt Aleks’ dick twitch as he came unexpectedly.

“Already?” he whispered, “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”


	58. “I need a hug.”

“C’mon Aleks! I need a hug!” James whined.

He was cover head to toe in… god knows what. It didn’t smell good and looked even worse. Obviously James must have ran into a trap on the heist. That was the only logical reason Aleks could think why   
James looked like he bathed in a watery mud hole.

“No fucking way dude,” Aleks threw his arms in front him when James stepped closer, “You fucking reek.”

James pouted, feigning being insulted, but kept pursuing. One way or another, he was getting a hug, and luckily for him, Aleks didn’t know he was backing into a wall.


	59. “Can I touch you?”

The back of Brett’s knees hit his bed and he instinctively laid back, pulling Aleks with him. His body felt heavy on him, but it was comforting. Aleks’ skin was warm and soft which left Brett feeling a little light headed. His stomach flipped as Aleks ran his hands down his chest, down to his stomach, and back up again. He watched Aleks with a nervous and lust filled expression. Aleks’ eyes bore into his, desire on his face as evident as his tattoos on his arms.

Aleks dipped down so they were face to face. Brett could feel Aleks’ breath. Their lips touched, but neither made a move to capture them in a kiss. They just stared at each other, drinking in the moment, getting lost in their feelings.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Aleks whispered against Brett’s lips, “Can I touch you?”

“Wherever you want…” Brett rasped before drawing Aleks into a slow, passion filled kiss.


	60. “I only kissed you because you were talking too much.”

“Nova, I swear to fucking God we’re gonna get fucking killed! Why did Kootra send us?”

Aleks droned on and on, which was starting to drive James up the fucking wall, if he were honest, but he did have a point. He and Aleks definitely were not the best pairing for this, especially considering how green Aleks was. He’d been with the Hub all but maybe a month and half after Sly begged and begged Kootra. Aleks was more than useful, James had to admit. The kid was a great for causing a scene and his hand to hand combat and knife skills were desperately needed. His biggest flaw and hang up was how much he talked… which is a fucking lot.

  
James quickly picked up on Aleks’ terrible habit of babbling when he nervous or anxious or scared— much like he was doing right now.

“Jesus fucking CHRIST I knew I was gonna die young, but I at least hoped I’d get to drinkin legally. Not that that matters since I live a life—“

“IMMORTAL,” James whispered harshly, “shut the FUCK up.

“Shut up?!” Aleks scoffed, “How am I suppo— OOF!”

James abruptly stopped, causing Aleks to ram right into his back. Aleks was about to start his monologue again but before he could, James turned around, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. Aleks’ body tensed immediately, but then laxed enough to returned the kiss— somewhat.

The kiss didn’t last long. James pulled away quickly, turning his back back to Aleks so he couldn’t see the blush covering his face.

“You… You kissed me..” Aleks said quietly. It was the only quiet thing he’s said since they arrived.

“Shut up. I only kissed you because you were talking too much.” James mumbled— and it was true, and maybe it was because he’d been aching to kiss his stupid annoying face since Aleks first showed up— but James would die before he ever admitted that.


	61. “I hate dressing up.” ; “Pretending to be your boyfriend is the easiest thing I’ve ever had to.”

“I hate dressing up,” James groaned as Aleks handed him an expensive looking bag, “Why can’t jeans and a T-shirt be acceptable?”

Aleks rolled his eyes, bemused.

“I like that that’s the part of the plan you dislike the most and not the us having to pretend to be dating.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve been friends for so fucking long that it’s not that hard to fucking believe.” James retorted.

He peered into the bag, hoping Aleks didn’t get him something absolutely horrendous— but then again, this was Aleks and Aleks loved to fuck with him.   
James’ eyes went wide as saucers. He looked back at Aleks with such distaste and hate that Aleks could almost feel the anger pouring out of James.

“You’re FUCKING KIDDING ME.”

Aleks bit back the smile creeping on his lips and waved James away.

“Don’t knock it til you try it.”

 

* * *

 

  
James and Aleks may make bad decisions— hell, their whole livelihood depends on it— but they weren’t stupid enough to drive drunk. One of them called an Uber and waited for what felt like forever before it finally showed. They clumsily climbed into the back seat and James gave the driver instructions to their hotel. Once the car started moving, Aleks leaned into James’s side, both tired from the alcohol and party.

Normally, James would shove him away or yell, but right now he was perfectly content and happy. He rested his head on Aleks’ with a yawn. Aleks was warm and smelled great— aside from the pungent boozy stench. James found himself becoming very comfortable and sleepy. Soon, he drifted into a light slumber.

“Hey James,” Aleks slurred quietly.

“Hm?” James hummed back, not really hearing or paying attention.

“Pretending to be your boyfriend is the easiest thing I’ve ever had to do.”


	62. “Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.”

Aleks knew why he was thrown in here, but was completely flabbergasted as to why James was also in the closet. This was an every week thing for Aleks, but a first ever for the resident rebel bad boy. The closet didn’t seem that small before, but now it suddenly felt incredibly crammed. Aleks could feel James’ back against his and heard his annoyed heavy breathing. If he moved, he could also feel James’ hands brush his hips. He sure didn’t mind it, but the light touch sure made his mind race.

“Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.” Aleks said as forcefully as he could.

It’s not really that he wanted JAmes to stop, but he was anxious, from being in such a small space and from being so goddamn close to James.

“Sorry,” James said sarcastically. It’s not like I’m doing it on fucking purpose.”

“Just stop fucking moving then.”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Cunt.”

“Fuckface.”


	63. “We’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk dialed me to tell me you love me?

Aleks walked in late again, as usual, but he still managed to beats majority of everyone here. The only people who showed up so far were James, Lindsey, an intern and Brett. Brett was hiding in his office already, Lindsey was busy editing, and the intern was setting up for the days filming. James was at his desk, his head cradled in hands, looking utterly miserable. Aleks cracked a smile. He set his things down at his own station, then went over to James.

“How’s the hangover?” Aleks asked with a hint of amusement.

James groaned and flipped him off. Aleks chuckled.

  
“So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk dialed me to tell me you love me?“

“Yes.”

“But you didn’t even give me a chance to answer last night! Surely you want to hear what I have to say?”

“No, not really. I really don’t Aleksandr.”

Aleks stared at James, loving every moment of his embarrassment and misery.

“Fine,” he said, placing a hand on his back and leaning down just enough to whisper in his ear, “but just know the feeling is mutual.”


	64. “Of course it’s that simple, you asshole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is HundarNova c:

“Brett!” 

James hollered just loud enough to catch his attention. He didn’t come right away, allowing James to look at all the food and drinks scattered about the kitchen. It was all vegetarian food— at least he assumed, anyway— but it looked delicious either way.

James turned his attention to the heavy footsteps of Brett’s boots. He rounded the corner with a wide, knowing grin. 

“What do you think?” He asked, gesturing to the feast. 

“It all looks great, but what the hell is all this shit? Are we filming a food video or something?” 

Brett’s expression fell into a frown. He sighed. 

“It’s for us, you dimwit.” 

James looked at Brett confused. Brett rubbed his face, exasperated by his cluelessness. 

“I’m asking you to dinner you idiot.” 

“Well why didn’t you just ask me!?” 

“Because it’s not that simple!” 

“Of course it was that simple, you asshole!” James said with a chuckle. “I’m a simple dude. Just be up front, man.” 

“Okay, then, would you like to have dinner with me?” 

“No,” James deadpanned, then cracked a smile and followed up with “Just kidding. I’d love to eat with you.”


	65. Domestic NovaHD during a storm

Lightning brightly outside, lighting the sky so much that it looked like day time. The thunder that followed afterward was defeating and rattled the windows. Rain and hail fell in sheets, blanketing the ground in ice. It almost looked like snow. The electricity had been knocked out since the beginning. Aleks and James were sat together, cuddled and holed up in the hallway. They weren’t scared of the weather, per say, but being in the hall made them feel safer. 

James sighed, resting his cheek atop Aleks’ head. “I’m sorry the weather ruined date night.” He said with a hint of sadness and a touch of guilt. 

Aleks waved off the apology. “It’s fine. We knew it was gonna be a bad storm. We can always reschedule.” 

James hummed in response, and placed a kiss on Aleks’ temple. 

“How are the dogs and Celia sleeping through this? It’s loud as fuck.” 

“Celia could sleep through the fuckin apocalypse, dude.” 

“It sure fucking sounds like the goddamn apocalypse out there.” 

As if on cue, Ein, Mishka, and Celia came bolting out of hiding. Lighting brighter than the first struck, the thunder rattling the entire house. Celia jumped in Aleks’ lap, maneuvering herself so she could lay on both him and James, while Ein and Mishka got as close as they could to their owners


	66. “I’m right here, okay?”

“Hey, hey. Look at me, James.” Aleks pled, gently cupping James’ bloodied face. “I’m right here, okay? I’m right here.” 

James opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Blood trickled out between his lips. In any other instance, the sight would entice Aleks. The smell would drive him crazy– but right now, James smelled like death, actual, literal death. James was dying there in his arms, and Aleks felt so incredibly helpless. He’s lost so much blood, but there’s nothing Aleks could do– well, except… 

“A-Aleks.” James managed to croak, the sound cutting Aleks deep. “Turn me.” 

Aleks screwed his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. Turning James was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He couldn’t subject him to the kind of life he lives. He couldn’t ; he wouldn’t; he shouldn’t… 

“James, I can’t. I can’t do this to you. You don’t deserve this.” 

“Not asking. Telling.” James said breathlessly. “Rather be miserable with you than dead.” 

Everything in Aleks told him not to turn him, to just let him die. Death would be better than being the thing he is– but damn it! His heart wanted James alive, with him, no matter what. It’s not like James didn’t know what he’d be signing up for. He’s stuck with Aleks for so fucking long, longer than he should ever have. He’s seen and witnessed the hell that is Aleks’ immortal life. 

“Fuck. Fuck!” Aleks brushed James’ hair away from his neck. “Okay– fuck! I hope this works.” 

Aleks has lost many people in his life, more than he can count or remember. He can’t bare losing another.


	67. “Why are you shaking?”

Aleks trembled as James’ fingers traced his throat. His was hyper aware of his heart pounding, could hear it in his ears. His breaths were shallow and quick, leaving him light headed. He couldn’t move. Fear coursed through his blood; panic bubbled up in his chest. Prey; that’s what he was. Aleks was prey, a meal, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“You’re shaking, Aleksandr.” James husked in his ear. He trailed his teeth along Aleks’ neck, causing him tremble even more. “Why are you shaking?” 

Aleks let out a pained gasp as James sunk his teeth deep in his neck. He involuntarily clutched James’ shoulders, sinking his nails in his shirt at an attempt to center himself, have some sense of reality, that this was really happening. He could feel the blood leaving his neck. It was an odd sensation. Aleks let himself get lost in the feeling for a moment, briefly letting every vampire fantasy he had wash over him. He snapped back to to reality when James stopped drinking. 

James pulled back to look at Aleks with half lidded eyes. His mouth was stained red, blood pooling and trickling down the corners of his lips. The sight made Aleks’ heart skip. Aleks reached up to touch the bite marks. It felt wet and sticky, but it wasn’t oozing blood like he expected. A smile crept on James’ face, his fangs still visible. Aleks felt his heart skip again, his breath hitching. 

“You taste so good, Aleks. Sickeningly sweet and intoxicating, like whipped cream vodka.”


	68. “My head hurts.”

“Fucks sake, my head hurts.” 

James grumbled, settling himself between Aleks’ legs so he could use him as a pillow. Aleks chuckled under his breath. 

“Well, you were pretty close to the explosion and took a nasty fall. The migraine and concussion shouldn’t be a surprise.” 

James reached up and lightly touched the staples and stitches along part of his hairline. Honestly, it’s a fucking miracle he didn’t die. The explosion was massive and the fall was… very long. He should be thanking his lucky stars he wasn’t severely injured. 

“You know what might help?” 

“Hm?” 

“If you took that tight fucking bun out.” 

“Can’t. Do it for me?” James asked, tilting his head back to look at Aleks, who rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smirk. 

James shifted just enough so Aleks could reach the hair tie. He tried to be gentle, and he was for the most part. A few strands got caught which made James hiss in pain, but Aleks was right. There was a lift of pressure once his hair fell loose. 

“Better?” Aleks asked softly. He threaded his fingers in the mess of curls and started lightly scratching and massaging his scalp. 

“Much.”


	69. “I’ll walk you home.”

“You gonna stick around for a while?” 

Aleks looked up from his drink. James was standing in front of him, wiping down the bar. His voice was low and he made no eye contact. 

“Uh, no,” Aleks said, squinting confusedly at him. “I think I’m gonna head out in a bit. I’d like to, but I have a busy day tomorrow.” 

James hummed in response, still not looking at Aleks. Something was amiss, but he didn’t know what. James was acting strange. The alcohol in stomach suddenly felt heavier and he felt nauseous. Something wasn’t right. 

“Listen,” James spoke as he stopped cleaning and finally looked at Aleks. “I overheard some sketchy conversation earlier, and I think it’s best if you hung around for a bit, specifically until my shift is done. I’ll walk you home.” 

Aleks stared at James, his mouth going dry. 

“I live five minutes away.” He said. 

“I know,” James replied with a nod, “but I’d feel better knowing you got home safe. 


	70. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

Maybe it was colder than Brett thought, and maybe he wished he’d brought a jacket with him, but he’ll be damned if he lets Aleks know. He’d never live it down. Aleks would give him the same, tired ol’ spiel every teen got from their mother. It’s bad enough he’d heard it before he left. He wasn’t about to hear his— boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Whatever they were— repeat it. 

Brett tried to hide his shiver when a gust of wind blew past them. Aleks pulled his jacket tighter around him. Brett crossed his arms, bringing them close to his chest. He glanced at Aleks who also glanced at him. They quickly looked away, Brett across the street, Aleks at the sidewalk beneath them. The sound of a zipper made Brett look back at Aleks. He was unzipping his jacket, then took it off and handed it to Brett. 

“Here. Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.” 

Brett stared at the clothing for a moment before grabbing it. 

“But then you’ll get cold, and not to mention, I’m like three times your size.” 

“Yeah, well,” Aleks huffed, “you clearly need it more than I do at the moment. So take it and shut up.”


	71. “Wow, you look... amazing.”

Aleks didn’t have much time to pack clothes before they left, let alone search for his Sunday Best, but he did manage to grab a decent, newish pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Not exactly wedding attire, but it would do. It was a Vegas wedding anyway, so a formal get up wasn’t necessary. However, the venue did offer to let him wear a used and donated suit or tux. The thought of not knowing who owned and who wore it before him though left him feeling uneasy and queasy. 

“Hello, future husband?” Brett spoke through the door. The words made Aleks smile. He was about to be married, how could he not be happy? 

“It’s time to sell you soul and cement your place in hell by marrying me.” 

“I sold my soul and chose my fate the moment we kissed.” Aleks replied, taking one final look at himself. 

“We weren’t even together then.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m a man that knows what he wants.” 

Aleks opened the door of the dressing room. His heart skipped three beats. Brett was wearing one of the borrowed tuxes. It fit him surprisingly well, even considering it was a nauseating baby blue. His staple combat boots clashed nicely. 

“Wow, you look… amazing.” 

Brett grinned widely, offering his arm to Aleks. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself, though the pineapple button up is questionable.”


	72. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“Are you happy?” 

The question catches Aleks off guard. How dare Brett ask him such a question? Of course he’s happy. He’s never been happier. He has the money he’s always wanted, the fame he’s always thought he was owed, and he was engaged to on of the most powerful people in the entire world! Of course Aleks was happy!— but the question… 

It hit him somewhere, somewhere deep and somewhere that made him think for just a moment. Aleks opened his mouth to retort, to accuse Brett of being jealous and bitter, but he hesitated, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by the man standing across from him. 

“The fact that you can’t readily say ‘yes’ speaks volumes, Aleks. All this means nothing if you can’t be who you know you are, and who Iknow you are.” 

“How dare you? How fucking dare you say that to me? You don’t know me! You don’t know a damned thing about me anymore Brett! I know who I am, and the fact that you think you or your opinion on me is absolutely fucking ludacris!” 

The smile on Brett’s face sent a new wave of anger through Aleks. The nerve of this man, this nobody, acting like he knows what’s best for him. 

“You’re right, Aleks,” Brett said, “about a few things. I don’t know you anymore. You’re a completely different person. The Aleks I knew would be appalled at the new Aleks who changed himself so drastically for someone who doesn’t give two fucks about him, because if he did care, he wouldn’t have forced you to change.” 

Aleks stared slack jawed at Brett. He would never in a million years admit it, but Brett’s words cut right through him, straight to his heart. His words hurt. 

“I came here to try and talk you out of this,” Brett continued, his tone much softer now, “but clearly I can’t, so I’ll leave you be. The last thing I have to say, is that I wouldn’t have changed a thing about you.”


	73. “What do I have to do to make you hate me?”

“Aleks! For the love of _God_ , listen to me!” James shouted, loud enough to wake the dead. “I don’t care about what could go wrong! I don’t give a single _fuck_ about what you _think_ will happen! Let me _help_!We’re this close to a cure! If you just—“

“ _NO_!”

Aleks’ voice bounced off the stark white walls. James stared at him stunned. Despite the forcefulness and venom behind his shout, Aleks trembled— from the chill of the room, fear, anger, or maybe a mix of all three. He wasn’t sure. He knew he was fearful of the ‘what if’, the ‘what if this actually works? What if this actually cures him? What if it kills him?’ He knew that he was angry, angry at world for telling him and his kind they were abominations, vermin… angry at James for suggesting he be a guinea pig, a lab rat. Aleks hated who he is what he is, but not enough to be a science experiment.

“What is it gonna take?” He asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“What do I have to do to make you hate me? To make you see that I’m beyond any help you or anyone else can give?”

James looked at Aleks with hurt written on his face. 

“Aleks, I-I could never hate you…”

WIth a roll of his eyes and scoff, Aleks shook his head, utterly flabbergasted. He then stared James intensely in the eye, wondering just how naive and honestly stupid this incredibly intelligent man could be. 

“Oh you can, and _you will_.” 

That was the only warning James received before Aleks lunged at him, teeth bared.


	74. “You could have died! I could have lost you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**in which Brett is a big fucking idiot and took a risk and Aleks is made at him but relieved he’s okay** _

“Mr. Marchant?” 

Aleks shot up out of the waiting room chair, meeting the doctor half way. 

“How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

The doctor held up his hand, prompting Aleks to quiet. 

“He’s alive.”

Aleks heaved a heavy and relieved sigh. 

“He’s still sleeping, but you’re welcome to go to his room now and wait.”

Aleks shook the doctor’s hand hurriedly and thanked him before rushing off. His mind raced with things he wanted to say to Brett. He wanted to chew him out, call him a ‘big fucking idiot’ and scold him like there was no tomorrow. Aleks was so unbelievably angry at him. Half of him wasn’t even sure he wanted to see him. The doctor said he was alive. That should’ve been enough for him.

But when Aleks reached his room, saw Brett hooked up to various machines, saw how _broken_ he looked… All the anger, every ounce of it, melted away. Instead, he was overwhelmed with relief and sadness. His eyes stung with tears. 

Aleks cautiously entered the room. One of the machines, the one Aleks assumed was monitoring Brett’s heart, beeped steadily. Brett’s face had been cleaned up, but he could still see some blood and bruises. There was a deep cup that went from the top of his brow to his hairline that had been stitched up. 

Aleks bit his quivering lip as tears fell.

“You _big fucking idiot, oh my God_ ,” Aleks whispered, “You could have died! I could have lost you.”


	75. “Do you think about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**in which James has powers and Aleks hates it** _

A familiar set of blond waves creeps into James’ vision. He’s dancing with a man with a man twice his size, with biceps as big as his head. A million thoughts run through his mind. Though, most of those he has the answer to already. The man isn’t Alek’s boyfriend. They just met tonight. He doesn’t even know James is here, so he’s not trying to make him jealous. He’s clearly attracted to that hunk of man because James knows that look. The dorky, probably somewhat intoxicated smile, the scrunched eyes, the loud, carefree, obnoxious laugh… 

James used to be able to make Aleks feel that way. He used to make him so incredibly happy. Then his powers awakened. Everything suddenly overwhelmed him. He crashed, got really sick— like most “late bloomers” do— and then he heard everything. James could read minds, read emotions, connect with people telepathic. Just one look and he knew someone inside and out. 

Oh, Aleks was so happy for him! Excited as could be! He had no powers of his own, so his boyfriend having some was just amazing!— at least.. for a time. 

Soon, Aleks would come to dislike them. James constantly read him and invaded his thoughts. He felt he never had a moment of peace unless he was alone, or not with James. James became obsessive. He felt entitled to everything Aleks was. Aleks didn’t feel safe around him anymore, so he left. Disappeared— or tried to. James still had tabs, still knew where Aleks was and who he was with. Aleks just didn’t know.

James stared intently at Aleks, licking his lips like a predator looking at his prey. God he missed that man.

_”Do you think about me?”_

James projected the thought to Aleks across the way, desperately hoping it would reach. Moments passed and James thought it failed, but then Aleks suddenly froze. The happy look on his face gave way to something he couldn’t read. That made James smile to himself. 

Aleks looked around but didn’t find what, rather who, he was looking for. The man he was dancing with asked if everything was okay. Aleks didn’t answer, only pulled him away and out of James’ sight.


End file.
